


HoO Prompts

by noyaseeme



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Hazel, BAMF Nico, BAMF leo, Creepy Octavian, Cute, Fluff, Frazeleo, Happy!Nico, Hugs, Hurt!Frank, Jealousy, Multi, Nervous Frank, Omega Leo, Omega Nico, Omega Verse, PerLeo, Percico - Freeform, Pipabeth - Freeform, Punishment, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, What the Hell, freo, help me, idk what to tag, im fine with any ship as long as its gay/lesbian, jealous!Percy, jealous!jason, jercy - Freeform, kk, never written smut before but i'll try, okay this is pjo, pipereyna, prompts, reynabeth, solangelo, valdangelo - Freeform, valgrace, valzhang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyaseeme/pseuds/noyaseeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give me prompts, I'll give you work.<br/>Only Gay/Lesbian pairings please, or threesomes.<br/>Okay with smut.<br/>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A/N

Hey, Guys! I'll only start my work if you leave some prompts on the comment section below for me to work on! Remember: Only Gay or Lesbian pairings, or threesomes. I'm fine with smut even though I've never written it before :). Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please don't leave anything harsh!  
Leave Kudos!


	2. Fights are Easier Than Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo x Frank  
> Prompt from Haley: Write a FREO (frank and leo) prompt where they fight all the time because they can't admit they like each other, and at the end, they tell each other their feelings and they kiss. Thx!

The first time Piper saw Frank and Leo fight, she almost sat down with popcorn.

 

They were absolutely _ridiculous_.

 

“No way! Iron Man is way better than Captain America! He’s basically Hephaestus reincarnated.” Leo argued, his eyes in slits and his finger jabbing Frank’s chest. Their arguments were getting sillier by the day and honestly, Leo didn't even know  _why_ they argued anymore, it would be better if they just went full-on cavemen on each with grunting and shoves because this might have been becoming too much for him. it was too much to take in, too much of  _Frank_ everywhere in the atmosphere, and it made him dizzy.

 

Frank grunted- which on any other day would’ve made Piper tease him, but she decided it would be better not to today because for some reason the two seemed more pissed of at each other for usual and she had a feeling this argument wasn't just about Marvel superheroes. “Seriously? Captain America is _Zeus_ reincarnated.” He wanted to cry because how could someone so stupid be so beautiful- no, he did not just think that Leo Valdez is beautiful,  _no_. They weren't even friends. And he had a girlfriend, for crying out loud. Valdez had someone too apparently, from that wretched island. He tasted bile in his mouth, why was the thought of Valdez being with someone so disgusting?

 

Leo laughed cruelly as his nose burst into fire, “That probably makes him worse, not better.” 

 

They both shut up as thunder rumbled from above.

 

888

 

The second time she was a witness to their squabble, Piper merely rose an eyebrow.

 

She walked into Leo trying to tackle Frank onto the floor. The bigger of the two, was frankly (no pun intended) winning, but in the last second, Leo managed to tickle Frank’s sides, causing him to squeal and lose his balance. She was relieved that the weird tension between them seemingly dissolved, of course, they weren't exactly  _friends_ yet, but close to it. There were still many fights that she herself had witnessed, but the crew accommodated themselves to it. Fighting was Frank and Leo's thing, and maybe it wasn't healthy, but it  _worked_.

 

The odd tickling situation ended with Leo straddling Frank.  _'Huh,_ ' she thought to herself inwardly, ' _that seems more natural than what I'd have thought.'_ Why wasn't it weird to see her straight best friend straddle another man? Maybe he wasn't as straight as she'd thought, she was alright with it because love was love and all, but she would be sad if Leo thought that he couldn't confide in her about something like that. ' _I'm a bad best friend._ '

 

During her inner monolog, Leo leaned lower and said with a seemingly seductive low voice that she did not expect to be doable for him, “What are you going to do now, _Zhang_?”

 

Que the raise of an eyebrow as Frank blushed deeply, whilst Leo smirked victoriously as if he won the lottery.

 

888

 

The third time being the charm, Piper almost kicked herself for not realizing sooner, she was a daughter of  _Aphrodite,_ for gods' sake!

 

Piper entered Leo’s workshop- sorry, _room_ , only to catch herself between a scene where Frank frowned at Leo hammering away at Hephaestus knows what. Leo had very visible dark circles under his eyes, and his messed up hair looked like it hadn't seen the face of a comb in days. 

 

“You should really sleep, you’re not doing anyone any good by staying awake all night. _Especially_ yourself.” Frank's tone was gruff but Piper could make out how concerned he sounded, it was surprising, to say the least, she was so wrapped up in the quest that she didn't realize how close Frank and Leo had gotten and how the other man seemed to be threatening her best friend position.

 

Leo looked up at Frank, “I _am_ doing everyone a favor; if I don’t get this done, who will?” he snapped as he went back to work. Piper frowned, she hadn’t realized that Leo had worked himself up to the point where he didn’t sleep at night, sure they were trying to save the world and all but they needed to be in top condition to do so and not sleeping was not going to solve anything. How did Frank see this before her? Piper felt guilty all of a sudden, despite being burdened, Leo always made sure that Piper remembered to eat lunch which was something she frequently forgot, and she was selfish that she didn't even notice how hard her friend had been working? ' _I'm a bad best friend.'_

 

Frank grabbed both of Leo’s wrists and pulled it close to his chest, forcing Leo to make direct eye contact with Frank.

 

Leo put on a surly expression, eyebrows knitted together and all, “ _What?_ ” But then he realized how close they were, and how from this proximity he could make out Frank's fresh pine scent. Wow, the other man was  _gorgeous_.

 

His expression had long cleared and all Frank seemed to do was stare at his lips, causing him to stare at the others.

 

Piper left the room as Frank leaned down to do something personal that they probably wouldn't want her to witness, and she felt herself blush.

 

_Oh._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a prompt below! Remember to Kudos <3 :)))


	3. Mutual Pining/Valdangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sarah: Uh some Valangelo? Please? (A jealousy thing with Calypso or something?)

Nico was  _pissed_.

And there wasn't even anything he could do about it.

Except nod his head, smile- wait, scratch that, no one would notice anything if he didn't smile- and go along the way everything was  _before_.

 _Before_ he fell in love with the ever-so-stupid: Leo fricking Valdez.

The annoying, self-sacrificing hero, not only came back to life (much to everyone's delight) but freed an even more annoying Titaness (now mortal) that was now by his side, claiming to be his 'girlfriend'.

_Why? Why do I always fall for the unattainable ones? I must have a type._

And only to add salt to his injury, Leo came out as bisexual the following week of his failed murder. At least with Percy, he  _knew_ that he never had a shot, he knew that Percy could never be with him because of the need of a vital organ; but Leo is another case. He doesn't have an excuse anymore, Leo won't love him because of the  _way he is_ , because of his personality, his looks, his everything.

Nico put on a surly expression as the person he dreaded, but at the same time longed, the most, approached him with a 100-watt smile plastered permanently onto his face, "'Sup with the cantankerous face, Gloom-meets-Doom?"

'Gloom-meets-Doom' fought off a smile as he asked without malice, "Cantankerous? Seriously?" Leo merely shrugged, "Trying to expand my limited vocabulary." Nico did smile now, "Limited is correct." 

"Oh shut up, smartass."

"At the loss of words to come up with a better nickname?"

"Shut up."

They both laughed at the repetition of words, and  _by the gods_ did Leo love the sound of Nico's laugh.

He grinned at their playful bickering, finding it hard to believe how he was ever uncomfortable by the cute, dark boy standing in front of him.

Leo stared at Nico's dark, wispy hair that he refused to tie back or cut (much to Reyna's annoyance), and how it contrasted against his fair skin that started to regain some of its Italian olive-colour. How did Leo never before noticed how defined those beautiful cheekbones and jawline was before? And how those plush, pink lips looked good enough to-

Leo was cut off his thoughts as Nico waved a hand in front of him, eyebrows furrowed, "Earth to Leo?"

He blushed at the remembrance of what he was dreaming about because,  _no_ , he was not allowed to think like that, "Sorry."

Nico smirked confusedly, but Leo just fell in step with him to start talking about different cheesecakes.

**________________________________________________________**

 

Leo sat on a log with his head leaning on one of his hands, gazing at the campfire.

He didn't even notice the angelic boy-of-his-dreams plop down next to him until he heard a faint "Hey."

He turned his head and smiled, no longer surprised by the suddenness of Nico's appearance, "Hey."

The pair laughed shortly, relieving any awkwardness from the air, the two of them along with Jason and Piper, were the only ones left at the campfire, and the harpies seemed to be on their day off.

"C'mon Jason, let's go," Piper said, winking suggestively at Leo, making the smaller boy blush.

Jason seemed too sleepy to argue and let out a 'hmph' before trailing behind his girlfriend."

Leo tilted his head to see Nico gazing into the fire, the same way he had before, and was surprised to see how beautiful the light seemed to make the boy look. Not handsome, or cute- but  _beautiful_.

"Y'know the fire reminds me of you."

Leo was snapped out of it, and replied with a smug, "Well, obviously."

Nico smiled,  _damn_ , "No, not because of that. But because... the fire's unattainable. It's right there, burning with life and energy and  _beauty_ , and you feel like getting closer. Until you realize that there's no way you can."

Leo looked at him, shocked, but Nico simply waved it off, "How's Calypso?"

He frowned, "Fine. Why are you asking me?"

Nico rolled his eyes, "Duh, obviously  _you_ would know how you're girlfriend is doing."

What?

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend." He spluttered.

The Dark Angel looked at him with unmistakable shock and... hope filling up his features, "So you're free." It wasn't a question.

Leo nodded quietly, and stared at Nico, who seemed to look back at the fire, only smiling this time.

After what seemed like hours of silence, Leo built up the courage to say, "How about I make you fireproof?"

Then there were lips on his own.

Leo had only kissed once before, so he expected Nico's lips to be invasive and probing, but instead, it was met with his own shyly, as if unknowing of what to do. That was when Leo realized,  _this is probably his first kiss_.

Slowly, Leo started to move his lips against Nico's and took control of the kiss. Nico suddenly became aware of the fact that Leo was responding and not pulling away when he started to move his own pair of chapped pillows.

That was when Leo's brain short-circuited.

_Oh my God. Oh. My. God._

He had never realized why everyone was so into kissing, it looked sloppy and involved a lot of spit, and who wanted someone else's germs in their mouth?

But as Nico cupped Leo's cheek with his hands, and moved his lips carelessly against Leo's, he was aware of how  _amazing_ the sensation was.

Nico ended their kiss, and moved an inch away from Leo's face, gazing proudly at how flushed he looked, realizing he probably looked the same.

Not being able to bear the resistance, Leo craved the heat of Nico's mouth once again so he initiated their second kiss, Leo started taking control of the kiss that was rapidly becoming more heated and licked Nico's soft pair, begging for entrance, which he was granted easily.

Nico moaned softly, a sound that Leo wanted to hear, again and again, intensified. So, he began to explore Nico's hot, wet cavern using his tongue to lick the base of his mouth, to which Nico responded shivering.

Leo put his hands on Nico's small waist bringing him as close as possible, whilst Nico wrapped his arms around Leo's neck trying to do the same.

Suddenly, Leo pulled out of the kiss, almost laughing at the low whine Nico produced, only to push Nico onto the grass and straddle his hips. He looked down at Nico, whose pupils were blown wide and whose lips were dark pink and bruised.

Lips, that he once again reattached to his own in a short kiss.

Then he started kissing lower, onto Nico's pale neck, where he felt vibrations as Nico shivered and moaned. Leo growled as Nico pulled on his hair, and Nico gasped as Leo pressed open-mouthed kisses to his collarbone and moved on to licking his clavicle.

"No! Leo, don't leave a hickey, others will see."

Leo ignored him and proceeded to bite and nip at the smooth skin for others to see just  _who_ Nico belonged to, especially that wretched Will Solace who had been eyeing Nico since he came back to camp.

Nico didn't know where this possessive side of Leo was coming from, but he definitely found it hot especially as Leo growled the words, "Mine." into his skin.

Nico nodded hurriedly, "Yours, definitely yours."

Then they proceeded to get up and bound towards the Hades cabin where Percy found them cuddling and proceeded to scream for the entire camp to hear, "OH SO I SEE! FIRE IS MORE YOUR TYPE THEN WATER, HUH? WELL WATER WILL ALWAYS BE THE SUPERIOR ELEMENT-"

Everyone cut the Kelp-for-Brains of with an exasperated, " _Percy!_ "

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a prompt and kudos! By the way, this was my first time writing a kiss scene so tell me how I did :)) constructive criticism is appreciated! <3


	4. I Apologize for Never Apologizing/Jercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from A.j: How about. Some jercy where jason bullies percy but likes him secretly and percy is the nerd .but years later after college they meet again and Jason apologizes and  
> ...

_Shove._

Was what happened before Percy's back hit the locker with a force that would definitely leave a bruise, he groaned loudly. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, did I hurt the little fag?" A senior, Jason Grace, chided him.

Percy hissed, "Don't  _call_ me that."

Jason laughed cruelly, making the rest of the kids in his little 'gang' laugh along with him, adding to Percy's misery, "But why shouldn't I? When that's what you are. A fucking. Little.  _Fag_."

He punched Percy in the stomach and left him bleeding in the corridor.

Percy watched Jason's retreating backside, and what a  _nice_ backside that was.

Then he scolded himself for thinking that way about a person that literally just bloodied him up.

                                          **______________________________________________**

 

_Ring._

Was the sound of a bell that issued the next class, which Percy hurried to, limping and all.

He entered the class late.

"Perseus? I've never seen you appear this late." His teacher, Ms. Athena, questioned.

He put his head down as the jock Jason and his friends snickered from the back of the class, and mumbled, "Sorry."

"Better not happen again." She said sternly.

Percy nodded and mentally sighed for being let off that easily, usually Athena-ass (which was the nickname the seniors had given her, replacing the word 'smart' with her name) would never let any student get away without detention, but he guessed she made an exception for the brightest student in her class.

Yes, Percy was the school nerd, and that with the coming out of him being gay, made him a vulnerable target for any of the students in Half-Blood High to pick on, let alone Grace and his cronies.

"Who knows anything about the Indian Independence Day?"

Percy was the lone pupil in the entire class, to raise his hand.

"Anyone other than Perseus?"

Athena sighed and motioned for Percy to go on.

"India Independence Day; observed annually on15 August is a national holiday in India commemorating the nation's independence from the British Empire on 15 August 1947."

Athena smiled brightly at her star pupil, who was also her daughter's best friend.

"Very good. Let's move on."

The moment the teacher's back was turned, Jason aimed a spitball at Percy's head.

                                        **______________________________________________**

 

 _Flash._  

Was the sound of the camera going off.

Five years later, Percy was the owner of a leading business agency; and it was no surprise that he was called for photo shoots, with his exceedingly good looks and all.

"Alright Percy, today you're going to have a partner working with you now: Jason Grace."

Percy's blood ran cold,  _no_.

_It can't be **that** Jason. There must be many Jason Grace's in this world._

Except there weren't. Soon enough, Percy was joined by his high-school bully and crush, Jason Grace.

Jason smiled sheepishly at him, "Hi."

Percy merely nodded stiffly at him.

The next few shots were going good, until the director went, "Now, I want you to look into each other's eyes, lovingly. Jason, maybe you should caress his face."

Percy could only let out a squeaky ' _What?_ ' before he was shoved into Jason's arms and the evil director (who noticed the tension between them and apparently 'shipped it') yelled 'action!'

Jason sighed and looked into Percy's eyes with so much tender love and regret that Percy felt like squirming under his gaze. Fortunately, he managed to keep his cool and smile softly at Jason, leaning into his caress.

They both continued to do so, eyes challenging each other for the other to back off- until they heard a loud 'Cut' and a faint 'perfect'.

After changing and scrubbing the makeup off his face, Percy walked to his car, only to find the one and only Jason Grace, leaning against.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Percy came to a halt in front of the blond-haired adonis, "That's my car."

Jason shrugged, "I know. I wanted to talk to you."

Percy frowned, "Oh because I thought you were just waiting to beat me up."

Jason replicated Percy's expression onto his own face, but Percy beat him to it, "You have-" he checked his expensive wristwatch, "thirty seconds."

Sighing, Jason cleared his throat, "Ummm, okay, I wanted to apologize for the way I act to you around high-school, it was only because I had a crush on you-"

"What"

Jason continued, "I'm gay. And I was jealous of how easy it was for you to accept who you are, not to mention the fact that you were adorable and absolutely crushable."

Percy tried to ignore the fact that Jason called him crushable and adorable, the fact  _Jason fucking Grace_ had a  _crush_ on  _him_ , and he let his anger fill him up, "You think- you think it was  _easy_ for me to accept who I am? To come out? I spent  _fucking_ years knowing I was gay, miserable about being different from other boys, I spent every day since I was twelve, thinking about telling my mom, then thinking again. And when I finally came out, I was bullied throughout high school. For what? For accepting who I am! By a fucking closeted jerk!"

Jason hung his head in shame and closed his eyes in defeat, "for what it's worth, I'm really  _really_ sorry."

All anger evaporated from Percy's system as he saw how forlorn his former crush looked, he sighed, "But you know what? There's no reason to dwell on the past, and you're obviously not the jerk you were before. Apology accepted. Lunch?"

Jason looked up at him, shocked, before nodding eagerly and joining Percy in his car.

Neither knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a prompt and kudos!


	5. Frank x Hazel x Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from chloenitram88: Could I request a Frazeleo pairing in A/B/O verse with them being nervous and happy because Leo is expecting. Like Frank is the mainly nervous side, while Hazel is the mainly happy side? I gotta say I'm a little excited about someone taking prompts that include Frazeleo!

"Stop it."

Frank looked up to the face of his, now slightly frustrated, mate.

He frowned, "What? Did something happen? Is Leo okay?"

Hazel sighed, her frustration building up by the second, "No and yes. Just stop biting your nails, it's distracting and disgusting."

Frank 'humphed' indignantly, 'Well, I am  _sorry_ for getting nervous over the  _birth of our pups_ by our  _omega mate_." he replied haughtily.

They were in a hospital room, which was whiter than any room Frank had ever seen (seriously, white walls, white bedsheets; no wonder the pups took so long to come out and cried when they did, he himself wouldn't want to be greeted with such brightness after living in the dark for so long).

"There's no need to get sassy with me, we're all nervous, just not as much as you are. And that is not a good thing."

Frank growled at her, and Hazel growled back.

The Alpha couple rarely ever fought, but when it came to Leo, you're going to have start expecting the unexpected.

Frank got up and started pacing around the room, unable to keep his nervous energy to himself. His ADHD, plus the stress of the situation, made him quite irritating, in Hazel's opinion.

She finally snapped.

Hazel got up and pinned the larger Alpha to the wall, who merely growled and gave in, which was uncommon for someone in a dominant Alpha couple to do.

"What is it? I get that you're nervous, so am I. But there's more to the story. Let it out."

Slowly, she unpinned Frank and looked at him expectantly with her hands on her hips.

Frank groaned and sank down in a chair, patting the space next to him for his mate to sit on, "I-I guess I'm so nervous, because... what if I'm not right?"

Hazel snorted, "That's usually the case."

Frank gave her a lopsided grin but quickly replaced it with a grave expression that would put Nico to shame (no pun intended), "That's not what I meant. What if I'm not right for the job? This whole pups thing is very new to me."

Hazel mouth shaped an 'oh' as she realized what was being said, soon enough, she started laughing, much to Frank's surprise, " _You_ are afraid of being a bad father? C'mon Frank, you're the best dad! And definitely Leo's favourite  _daddy_ ," she recalled with a smirk making Frank flush.

"And so what if you aren't good at first? Remember, there are three people in this relationship, Leo and I will help you and tell you off if you do anything wrong,"

Frank smiled.

"Just imagine! Running around our garden on a sunny day, chasing our little pups, who just came out of the lake, and hugging them whilst wrapping them in a big towel. And I'd get the picnic ready whilst Leo set up a fire!"

Frank's smile widened, "Wow. That would... that would be amazing," he continued, "You've really thought about this haven't you?"

His mate didn't even blush, "Do you think all I did was have sex with Leo whilst he was pregnant?"

He laughed, "Of course not. We all have our little fantasies," he winked, finally making Hazel's cheeks adorn that lovely, rosy colour he liked his mates to have.

Soon enough, the door opened, and the male nurse (named Octavian, seriously, who would name their son that) creepily put rubber gloves on his hands, letting them stretch over his wiry fingers before saying slowly, in what should have been seductive but was actually rather creepy, "The pups are ready to be delivered,"

Leo panted, not in the way they would've liked, "Guys!"

They rushed to scramble to their omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a prompt and kudos! ;) <3


	6. Sorry

Okay guys, I'm really sorry I havent updated but I moved to another country  (India) and I'm still adjusting because I lived in Dubai before. Also, I have no wifi at the moment and am living on crappy mobile data.


	7. Freo Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ImAdamPanda: Leo hangs out with Nico and Frank gets really jealous.   
> Sorry, but I didn't write any smut.  
> I've never written it before and I know I said that I can, but I think I was a bit over confident with my writing abilities, I'm not uncomfortable, it's just when I write it, it comes out really bad. I'm fine with make outs if you want :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know a place where I can get good gifs and photos (not the m rated kind ;) )???

> “Spin it.”

 

After much protesting, Percy and Piper finally convinced everyone to play a game that caused Hazel to fan her face, trying to cool the down the hot blood rushing up to her cheeks: Spin the Bottle.

“So basically, the bottle spins, and the people at both the ends of it need to kiss. On the lips.”

“Duh Pipes, everyone knows how to play Spin the Bottle.” Percy reprimanded.

The latter raised an eyebrow, “How insensitive. Some people weren’t born in this century, Kelp Head.” Will laughed at Piper and Percy’ s playful banter.

Frank smirked as well; it was wonder at how many unexpected friendships seemed to form after the war. Some stayed the same (Annabeth and Piper, Frank and Hazel) but the new ones were slightly shocking, like Annabeth and Jason, or Percy and Piper, also last but not least, Nico and Leo.

The Ghost King and Commander of Argo II, seemed to bond over their Italia-Hispanic talk. Everyone seemed to think they were talking shit behind the others back, especially when they gave each other knowing looks. Not just that, but the formers seemed to both have a fond of ‘emo trash’. It started when Leo was humming a Fall out Boy song.

Nico looked up, shocked, “Are you singing, My Songs Know What You Did in The Dark?”

Leo also looked surprised, “You listen to Fall Out Boy?”

Nico nodded, “Yes. And Coldplay. Also Panic!AttheDisco. My Chemical Romamce.”

Leo started hopping up and down like an excited puppy, “Dude! I love those bands! Do you like Silverstein?!” “Duh! A Midwestern State of Emergency is my favourite!” “Me too!”

The rest of the Seven as well as Reyna watched the interaction with raised eyebrows, Percy asked confusedly, “You guys listen to emo trash?”

“It's not trash!” The both of them shouted in unison, then looked at each other with wide eyes.

Frank couldn't help but feel a twinge of baffling jealousy at their friendship. For some reason, he wanted Leo to smile like that at him.

This was before Frank realized his feelings for Leo ran deeper than friendship; he wanted Leo sexually and emotionally. Frank carried around light arousal whenever he saw Leo, and Piper looked at him with knowing eyes.

Calypso and Leo broke up; thank Zeus, and Frank and Hazel both thought they’d be better off as just friends. Frank didn't think Nico and Leo were a couple since the sexual tension of Annabeth’s new ship: Solangelo, was practically screaming.

Back to the present, Percy was currently spinning the bottle and eyeing it with narrow eyes. Piper made sure to empty the bottle of any fluids. There would be no manipulating it.

The bottle slowly landed between an unexpected couple: Percy and Jason. Jason winked at the former whilst Percy glared. “Scared, Water Boy?” Percy snorted, “You wish, you oversized Lightning Rod.” Annabeth laughed breezily, “Enough with the trash talk boys, and on with the snogging.

Hazel blushed, “Snogging?”

“Making out ,” Frank whispered to her.

Jason leaned in front, and grabbed Percy’s shirt. Their lips crashed together in a quick kiss before both of them pulled back their face showcasing their disgust.

“Dude, I love you like a brother. But that was not nice.”

“Agreed.”

Leo smiled, “Aquaman’s got Superman’s lipstick on.”

Everyone broke up laughing, “Jason wears lipstick?” Jason blushed, “Piper put it on me!” Piper nodded, “I did.”

“Whatever man, you let her!” Leo said in between giggles. “Like father like son.” Nico laughed, high-fiving Leo when they heard thunder rumble from above.

“Okay, next!” The bottle was spun, and it landed between Hazel and Piper.

“Oooh, what a pleasure.” Piper smirked. To everyone’s surprise, Hazel managed to not blush, but only smiled seductively, “Bring it on.”

“No funny business.” Nico had to add, like a protective older brother.

“Killjoy.” Annabeth groaned.

Piper cupped Hazel’s face and brought their lips together slowly. The kiss was slow and passionate.

“Wow. I am now considering converting to lesbianism.” Hazel said when the kiss ended.

Nico grinned, “Dad’s going to be so glad. Both of his children.”

The bottle was spun a few time, resulting in a shy kiss between Frank and Annabeth, Nico and Will, before it landed on the person Frank longed to kiss the most: Leo.

Except the kiss wouldn't be with him.

It was with Nico.

“Nothing I haven’t done before,” Leo winked causing Nico to blush. Will’s face was red, “What?” Frank felt like having the same reaction. Nico shrugged, “We were curious.” Will sat with his eyes in slits and his arms crossed, staring out in to space, frowning. Frank tried to calm himself down as well.

Heat boiled in the pit of Frank’s stomach, as Leo and Nico crashed their lips together, their lips moving quickly, smiling at each other when they parted.

Frank couldn't take it anymore, he had to leave before he did something stupid and caveman-like.

Hazel frowned at him worriedly. “Excuse me,” Frank got up and ran out of the Hades’ cabin. He sat in front of the nearby nursery with his head in his. His mind was filled with Leo’s face: his smooth tanned skin that Frank wanted to lick all over, the freckles that Frank wanted to count, the smooth hair that he wanted to run his hands through, the plump lips that he wanted kiss and nip and bite- Mine.

The body and soul that he wanted to possess and mark as his. Mine mine mine mine mine mine.

Frank knew by this point his eyes were a deep red. He faintly heard footsteps approaching him, and heard the voice that he wanted to hear the most as well as the least.

“Hey, Frank? Buddy? Hazel said that your stomach started to hurt and I wanted to see if you were- woah, man, what happened to your-“ Leo’s delicious ramble was cut off as Frank roughly grabbed his waist and bit his lower lip, making it bleed.

Leo moaned at the pleasure and pain, but his mind cleared when he realized what Frank was doing. He liked the big guy for a while, but what did this mean?

Frank held Leo’s small waist in a bruising manner, he always loved how short the other boy was. He was so small that a giant like Frank could bundle him into his body and cuddle him for all its worth. This time he kissed Leo properly on the lips, devouring him, afraid the boy might run away. His heart jumped for joy when Leo responded hesitantly, slowly entangling his hands in Frank’s hair.

He tugged at it, causing Frank to groan low, Leo shyly probed his tongue into the other’s mouth. They both fought for dominance for not a long time as Frank guided his way to into the smaller boy’s mouth licking and nipping out kittenish moans that Frank wanted to hear for the rest of his life.

The kiss slowly slowed down to a more passionate level as Frank groped at Leo’s literally perfect ass, eliciting out an enthusiastic moan that he oh-so-loved.

Regretfully, they had to part for breath sometime later.

Frank’s anger had calmed down to a more sane level, as his needs were slightly satisfied. Although, Frank knew his need for Leo would never be satisfied.

Leo panted, “What was that?” Frank answered a question with a question, “Are you and Nico dating.” Although, his tone didn't make it sound like one. Leo scrunched his eyebrows adorably, “No way! Will Solace would kill me! And I like him in a platonic way. Wait- were you jealous because of that kiss?” He had asked as hesitant realization seemed to dawn upon him.

Frank blushed, “I… yeah. I just thought you were kind of… mine. I don't know if you are. But I want you to be.

Leo smiled softly at him, “I’ll always be yours. And you can be mine too.”

They bent down to kiss again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chappie sucks but I'm tired and out of practice.  
> I joined this new school and I literally hate everyone (like the antisocial teenager I am) but seriously no ones even heard of pjo or harry potter! And I told this guy Im from Dubai and he asked me if i wanted to see his burj khalifa before running away. Traumatized.  
> The English standard is soon low. i mean who learns subject verb agreement and adverbs in 8th grade? Im doing CBSE now but I've always done IGSCE.  
> HElp


	8. Hey- Nico x Anubis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico x Anubis  
> prompt from someone i don't remember who///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i get i haven't posted in a long time, but things have been a leetle difficult. hope you understand. also pls don't stop subscribing cos then i'll have no one to rant to :3

 

_“Love at first sight isn’t; love it’s obsession.”_

If that was the case, Anubis was obsessed.

“Oh GOD. McGonagall’s asked for a 5-page report on the transfiguration of brooms. And not the flying kind- regular old fucking brooms.” Anubis’ best friend and fellow Slytherin groaned loudly.

Honestly, Anubis didn't really know why they were friends. Eros was really one of those stereotypical gossip girls except this girl’s soul was put into a hunky 16-year old boy’s body- one with an affiliation for vaginas. Whilst Anubis was slightly emo and goth, a rock music enthusiast and was definitely not obsessed with vaginas; quite the opposite in fact. They were probably friends only because they were both there, and existing: some of the only Slytherins’ that didn't hate on other houses.

“Just shut it, will you?” Anubis was too tired to put up with his friend’s garbage.

“What’s got your panties in a knot?” Eros questioned, not because he was interested but because he felt that it was his duty as a ‘friend’.

Anubis ignored him and proceeded to get lost in his thoughts of Nico di Angelo. The son of a wealthy politician, his mother and sister deceased. The boy who he had fallen in love with.

Anubis sighed into his palms and ran his fingers through his hair. Nico, Nico, Nico. A gorgeous boy, with his unusually large onyx eyes, plump pink lips, angular face with pale skin, dark hair and a figure that was to die for. His velvety voice had a faint, but prominent enough to hear, Italian accent that made Anubis blush. His tiny body would fit perfectly into Anubis’ large one, he could fold the skinny boy into his arms and cuddle him for all it’s worth (yes, the buff emo guy is a cuddler).

Nico di Angelo would be the death of him, the Gryffindor boy was not only unapproachable, but he was the apple of Leo Valdez’s eye, and vice versa.

Anubis grit his teeth at the thought of the two, always together, touching each other, joking around, just having a ball. Together. The two of them. Alone. No one else. A couple. His nails dug into his palms, no, Nico was his. His. And only his.

_Mine._

As he got up and walked away briskly leaving his best friend confused, he managed to bump into the very brunette he was thinking about- Nico di Angelo.

"Hey."

 

_-TO BE CONTINUED_

***


	9. That's my soulmate? - Apollo x Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo x Leo
> 
> "soulmate au where apollo finds out leo's his soulmate"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kind of sucks and I'm sorry, i will edit it later;

Everyone had a mark. 

It would be anywhere- your wrist, your face, places you wish it weren't. But they were there. 

Your soulmate mark. Once you made physical contact with your soulmate, it would burn agonizingly until it faded and you had found your soulmate

Apollo did have a mark, it was a simple tool belt, nothing fancy. But, although he had the mark, the sun god felt that he would never meet THE soulmate; the one he would fight to make immortal. Being a god, and being immortal, apollo had 7 soulmate marks of his own. He had only met two of them of course, there was Daphne, oh beautiful Daphne. Her soulmate mark was the shape of her namesake. The poor girl loved him of course, and he loved her. But that was it. Apollo wanted more, there was something- something, he was sure of it- that he was looking for, but he didn't know what yet.

Then there was Hyacinthus.Apollo knew he felt that something with him, that man crushed him. His death crushed his being, his soul, his everything. With Daphne, yes he was devastated, but then he knew there were 6 more to go! But with Cynthia (his nickname for his beloved), he didn't care if he ever found someone else. No one could replace him.

Currently, it was he 21st century, buzzing with media and politics. 

And today the Olympians would go down to Camp Half Blood to... honor the saviors of our time. Among them being the infamous Percy Jackson and his beloved Annabeth Chase (who seemed to be the brains as well as brawn behind the missions), Piper something and Jack Grace, Fai Zhang, Rachel Levesque, Reyna Arellano, Nico di Angelo (who he was informed was dating his son), and the one demigod Apollo never failed to forget- Leo Valdez.

There was something about Valdez that caught his attention. Not only did he create the mind boggling Valdezinator, but he challenged Apollo and negotiated in ways that he had never seen a half mortal do before. Negotiating with a god. He scoffed, not only did that amuse him but he was awed with how the mind tricks seemed to have worked on him.

Each god had their own means of travel and as usual Apollo strived to be fashionably late.

They were slowly nearing the camp, but from afar it looked rather mundane. The Apollo cabin didn't even glow or anything.

When he reached the plain camp, a circle of surprisingly unenthusiastic demigods circled around him as a rather plain welcome. It seemed he had to talk to Chiron about their manners- he did save the universe after all! 

Then he saw his children, awkwardly he smiled at them- some smiled back, some glared, and some looked equally as uncomfortable.

He greeted the rest of the cabins along with the other gods; keeping note to stay a safe distance away from his father, although he could feel Zeus' gaze burning the back of his head like lightning. No pun intended.

Next was time to greet the heroes- where he saw the most beautiful being...

\- to be continued//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update to those who care: still friendless at the new school. i made friends with some guys but whenever i got close to one they'd start shipping us and we couldn't be friends in public so drifting was an option
> 
> tell me what u thought of the chapter darlings- btw, u look beautiful today


	10. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my insta: lyppiebrazhai (private) or lyppiebrazhai_ (fandom account that I just started) I'm basically lyppiebrazhai on all social media.

HI guys. Listen, I might put these prompts on hold for a little while because I have some personal problems I need to deal with before I'm committed to a story. Wow, it sounds like I'm breaking up with you. BUT I'M NOT. It's just on hold. Please be patient and thank you for being by my side.

:)


	11. Love is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theyna requested so I called  
> fic is short and fluffy pls don't hate it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS GUYS PLS DONT LEAVE ME I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD.
> 
> i still literally hate everything about where i live and miss dubai and i went kinda ego on my voltron fanfic but MY WRITING INSPIRATION IS BACK 
> 
> and some of you lovelies didn't leave me you beauties!!!

There were times when Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano found Camp Jupiter boring.

Of course, she was so busy that these moments were rare- but they existed. Reyna would come back to her Praetor's Cabin after a long hard day and would wonder why she was the only one of her friends that had nothing to come back to.

No one to come back to.

That was before she met Thalia Grace.

***

Thalia would drop by Camp Jupiter whenever she felt like it apparently. There were times at the beginning when she would ask permission from Reyna, if she and her hunters could visit and observe Roman culture as most of them were Greek, and the newly-recruited Roman demigods would want to see their home again. 

But after that, the visits became so frequent that Thalia would often abandon her hunters to make a visit to the Roman camp.

Or more specifically- a visit to Reyna.

When they first met (for the second time, their  _first_ meeting couldn't really be called a meeting) Thalia thought Reyna was reserved and introverted. Well, she was, but later on she learnt that there was more to Reyna than what met the eye.

The girl had been through a fair share of suffering, and her only Greek friend seemed to be Nico di Angelo, who visited Reyna quite often.

Since Thalia liked a challenge, she tried her best to befriend Reyna. This seemed to surprisingly work- Reyna liked that there was  _someone_ willing to give her attention- and Thalia started to find the think of Reyna less like a reserved girl and more like a shy, genuine person.

There was more to Reyna than what met the eye.

And now, in the present, as they played Capture the Flag, all Thalia could seem to think about was the way Reyna but he ridiculously soft-looking lips and how her eyebrows furrowed as she thought- how her the sunset's glow seemed to make her look etherial, untouchable.

The girl now looked at Thalia like she was solving a puzzle, "You there, turtleneck?"

The familiar nickname (created because of an awful fashion choice, cannot elaborate) made her relax and smile, this was Reyna for the gods' sake, she shouldn't be thinking like that about a friend! "Yeah, just a little distracted, sorry."

Reyna's beautiful eyebrows smoothed, "Better not let it affect your game, Grace; didn't pick you for distractions." Thalia laughed, "Relax RARA." 

Together they trudged up the hill, looking for the other team's flag, they were both silent but it wasn't uncomfortable, more like the two girls were enjoying each other's presence.

Unfortunately, the peace did not last very long because  _literally out of nowhere_ Reyna trips and falls, cutting her arm on a sharp rock. "What the fuck?" The injured girl whispers, she would have seen a rock, and frankly there was nothing jutting out that would have made her trip. Thalia leaned down to examine the bleeding cut, "You alright?" Reyna takes a look at her arm, "Yeah... just, how in Pluto did I fall?" She moves her foot around and winces when it connects with something hard and sharp but invisible to the eye.

Thalia laughs, "Invisible rocks, clever."

Reyna groans, and not in the way Thalia would have liked, "Fucking Trivia (Hecate) cabin." 

"Language."

"Shut up,"

They both are silent for a while until Thalia said, "Well better get you patched up." Reyna looked at her, "What the hell? I can play." Thalia smirked, "You can barely get up, you stubborn doofus. Your arm is bleeding and that arm needs to bandaged. Here, hold my hand." Reyna sighed but obliged. Both girls shivered as electric current sparked between their hands, and not the romantic kind.

Thalia let Reyna lean on her as they walked to the tiny medic fort near the soon-to-happen bonfire ground.

It was cold outside and neither girls were wearing a jacket. But that was the last thought on Thalia's mind because  _oh fuck she should not like the feeling of her best friend leaning on her so much_ and  _was she gay for Reyna_?

After entering the cabin Reyna, sat down on the table. Even with her being on a higher level, Thalia noticed that Reyna and her were still the same hot, she didn't know why she found the fact that Reyna was short cute. Shrugging, she focused her attention on patching the girl up.

"Thals, you okay?"

"Yeah." The reply came out breathless as she touched Reyna's bare arm, because was skin supposed to be this smooth, hair so soft, lips so luscious-

Every thought vanished as suddenly lips were on lips.

_Reyna was kissing her._

_Thalia Grace was being kissed by Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano._

_Thalia Grace was being an idiot by not kissing her back._

Reyna pulled away as quickly as she had leaned in and covered her face with her hands, "Oh my- I'm so sorry, this always happens with me like first Jason and now you. Why would you like me back? I mean-" Thalia frowned and covered the flushed girl's hands from her face.

"What do you mean, 'this always happens'? Do you always go around kissing people?" Thalia couldn't help the flare of jealousy and possessiveness that burst through her, but Reyna looked at her with wide eyes, "No! I mean, that was my first..." She trailed off but Thalia got the picture.

 _She was_ _Reyna's first kiss._

_And fuck she didn't kiss her back._

"I used to like your brother, you know." Thalia was snapped back into the future, "What?" Reyna looked at her sadly, "Jason and I used to be best friends before his memory loss. And even if he didn't like me back, I still would have wanted us to be friends after he got his memory back. But he seemed to forget about me- his best friend from his childhood."

Thalia looked angry, she couldn't believe Jason would do something like that! And to someone as amazing and beautiful as Reyna, of all people? Yes, she was glad Jason didn't have romantic feelings for her, but to just throw her away?

Reyna continued, "I just thought maybe you would like me like that, y'know. And hunters only made the oath- to stay away from guys. So I thought-"

Thalia cut her off, "Reyna, you pretty idiot, I like you too."

The Roman girl looked at her, shocked, "Y-you do?"

Instead of replying, Thalia leaned forward to kiss her, slowly. The kiss was soft and sweet and nothing Thalia would have imagined it to be- it was better. Albeit, it was awkward, but Reyna was a fast learner as when she started to kiss Thalia back. 

When they separated, Reyna spoke, "So you like me?"

Thalia laughed, "Yeah."

"And you wouldn't get tired of me?"

Thalia frowned now, "Of course not, stupid."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"You can tell me whenever you're ready."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try try try try to update more i swear pls gimme prompts that inspire me pls


	12. Hey- Nico x Anubis (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a part 2 of that nico and anubis fic i wrote!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know Haikyuu and Yuri! on Ice?? I'm obsessed with it and have to fangirl.  
> Pls follow my insta and my tumblr: @noyaseeme because i'm cooooooooler there  
> haha no I'm not

> _As he got up and walked away briskly leaving his best friend confused, he managed to bump into the very brunette he was thinking about- Nico di Angelo._
> 
> _"Hey."_

"N-nico!" Anubis started to stutter like the idiot that he was.

Nico frowned, "Hello, Anubis, right?"

Said-person nodded his head shakily, the gods must really hate him because it cannot be coincidence that he bumps into Nico whilst thinking about him. This could not be a coincidence.

Except- except. Goddammit.

Leo fucking Valdez.

With his stupid wide-ass grin and stupidly curly hair.

That motherfucker put his hand around _Nico's waist_.

"Woah, you seemed lost there pal. Can't have fragile little Neeks tumbling down the stairs can we?" Nico scowled at the boisterous being, "Shut up, Valdez, you're only taller than me by an inch." Leo grinned at him fucking patted Nico's hair, "Every centimeter counts."

Anubis snapped, "Excuse me, I have to go."

_Why? Why would Nico di Angelo go out with someone like that? What did Leo have that Anubis didn't? Maybe his grades were better than his okay, so what if he was on par with Nico intellectually? Nico and Anubis were meant to be._

He was obsessed.

Anubis ran a cool hand down his warm face- this, whatever this was, it wasn't healthy. Fuck, Nico and him had barely talked twice and he already seemed to know every one of the boy's quirks and habits- the fact that he tucked his longish hair behind his ear with a pencil during class, that he sucked on his bottom and upper lip every now and then, that he would curl his hair around his finger when he was thinking. Anubis knew all of that, from stalking the boy. He didn't want to be one of those creepy and obsessed stalkers that muggles saw on the their magic box. No, he wanted to cherish Nico. He wanted Nico to cherish him as well- for Nico to  _love him._ Anubis knew he didn't love Nico, he just really, really liked the brunette. But dammit, he needed to fall in love with him even if it broke his heart. And in order to do that he must ask him out.

He has to ask him out.

But where? Hogsmeade of course, but the trip was in a week and he needed more time for the flowers and balloons and to think of the perfect gesture-  _no._

Nico would hate that. 

He would hate all those cheesy gestures that weren't really very romantic. Anubis had to be cool, calm- like Nico (as if).

He would ask him out.

888

Life really wasn't fair.

When he did try and capture Di Angelo's heart- Valdez would fucking cockblock him.

To his relief, Anubis soon found out that Leo Valdez was in fact, dating Frank Zhang and was not in love with his Nico. Nico was available, but not up for grabs apparently.

Nico di Angelo had rejected all five of the people that asked him out during his school years. 

This fact had made Anubis sweat as he tried to make his way to his crush in the library, "H-hey Nico?" The boy had looked up at him with his oh-so-pretty eyes and Anubis had almost melted, "Would you like-"

He was cut off by a loud, 'S'UP BITCHES?' coming from behind Nico, who turned around exasperated, "Leo would you fucking be quiet? People are trying to study?" Anubis had melted even more at Nico's assertive tone because damn, that was hot.

Leo apparently did not care about Anubis' wishes as he sat next to Nico (a spot Anubis had wanted to take) and proceeded to snatch the smaller boy's book away from him.

A fight ensued and he really wasn't up for that so he left the library without the least idea of someone watching him.

888

Later that day, Eros had surprisingly approached him, "Why are you trying to ask out Nico di Angelo?"

Anubis had been completing his Potions homework and almost had a heart attack when Eros popped up out of no where, "Fucking hell! Who told you that?"

This wasn't possible, Anubis hadn't told a soul about his plans, then how would Eros know- "I heard you in the library, that was a very sad gay moment there."

Anubis sighed and looked down, then he proceeded to say in a small, weak voice, " _Help me._ "

Eros whooped and cheered, "Yes! YES! I've always wanted a gay friend to give advice to- well I thought they would be a girl but you'll do! Wow, you must really like Di Angelo to ask me of all people for help!" Anubis glared up at him; Eros wasn't wrong, he did really like Nico.

"Okay, first things first..."

888

Eros' advice had been surprising... good. All he needed to do was follow it. He took a deep breath.

**1) Catch him when he was alone**

Nico was standing alone in the Great Hall today, his eyes were staring up at the ceiling, as if he was deep in thought and whilst Anubis felt almost a little guilty for interrupting his me-time, he remembered why he was doing what he was doing. He also hoped that someday Nico would be comfortable enough with him to stare into space as he was doing so now, trusting Anubis enough to leave himself vulnerable and no that Anubis would accept him like that, won't interrupt him and let him wonder in peace and silence.

**2) Start of a strong and confident, but not creepy and forward**

"Hi, Nico, I've been trying to talk to you for a while now!"

Nico snapped out of his daydream, "O-oh? Sorry, yeah, Leo interrupted us in the library."

Anubis beamed friendlily at him.

**3) Compliment him**

Anubis looked at him shyly, "You look really nice today. Not that you look bad every other day- you look beautiful everyday, I mean-" Nico cut him off, "Thankyou. You look nice too." The boy's cheeks were adorning a lovely, rosy pink color and Anubis thought he might die right there because  _how could someone be this cute._

**4) Ask him out, and** **don't say 'wanna hang out'. You're guys, he has to know your intentions.**

Anubis took a deep breath, "Nico, I have liked you for some time now an you know, not just for your l-looks which is hella cute. But- but your personality as well-"

Again, Nico cut him off with a blank look, "Sure. I'll go out with you." Anubis nearly choked on his own spittle, "W-what?" Nico turned red, "Oh my god, were you not going to ask me out, shit, I just thought you know, that you liked me." Anubis stared at him with wide eyes, "Of course I like you! I was just going to ask you out for a date at Hogsmeade- but you beat me to it!"

Nico laughed breathily,  _fuck that was cute_ , "Fine, I guess we're going to go out."

Anubis internally screamed.

_Thank Eros._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML THIS CHAPTER IS THIS CHAPTER GOOD?  
>  idk i expect more for myself in terms of writing but i;m still getting into it now


	13. Coming out/Solangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a story about your least favorite song and your least favorite lyric.  
> \- Solangelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hate me but the song is Seven Years and the lyric is "Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely.

_Once I was 7 years old..._

 

He loved his mother's laughter. 

It could light up any gloomy room, any gloomy face. He wondered why it was his sister that inherited this laughter, and why not him? 

Nico wanted to be like Maria di Angelo, he wanted to be like his mother, so as a seven year old, he couldn't understand why everyone kept saying things like 'oh Nico darling, you look so much like your daddy' and 'you will grow up to be a handsome man like your father'. He looked at his father, who smiled back at him. It was okay, Nico's father was nice.

The young boy continued to scrutinize Hades di Angelo. The man had a stoic, grainy aura about him- but when Maria came by his side, he seemed like a completely different person. 

That stiff persona then changed into a friendlier, more open one. 

But Nico still didn't want to be like that, he wanted to smile like his mother did. All open mouth and teeth, with her eyes gleaming.

He glanced at Bianca.

 _'Why did she get that smile and not me? No fair!'_ thought the little seven-year-old as he glared at his sister. Sometimes he hated her, because even though she was only two years older than him, Bianca liked to act like the age difference was a decade; she would act like a snob after coming back from school, talking about how cool her friends were- and at school she would pretend like she didn't even know who Nico was.

But other times, Bianca would be nice to Nico. When he fell down the sidewalk and scraped his knee, Bianca hugged him warmly and told him to stop crying as she kissed the wound and put a Winnie the Pooh sticker on it. Nico liked those rare moments that she would stop acting like an adult, but like the big sister he wanted. Nico loved her.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Nicholas?"

Another thing the small boy hated about her- everyone called him Nico, _everyone_ , yet Bianca insisted on calling him by a name that wasn't even his.

Nico pouted with as much anger the seven-year-old could muster, "My name is _Nico,_ Bia, not  _Nicholas_ , that is a silly name!"

The older girl hit his head harshly, "Your name is whatever I say it is, shorty because _I_ am  _nine_ years old! Almost a decade!" 

Nico frowned, "What is a decade?"

"You will know when you're older."

Nico looked down at his shoes, he was bored, he hated these adult parties. And even though his father would smile dangerously at him and tell Nico to play with the other kids  _like a normal boy_ , or else he would be lonely for the rest of his life, he didn't want to. What he wanted to do was go through a new game his mother bought him yesterday-  _Mythomagic_ was its name. How cool!

888

 

_Once I was 11 years old..._

 

He missed his mother's laughter.

It had been over two years since he heard it, as long as the last time he had seen his father smile.

Bianca tried to laugh to laugh like that, but it wouldn't come out right, it was more forced than happy. Although all kind of laughter seemed forced for him these days.

Hades would drink,  _a lot_. There wasn't a day that either Nico or Bianca wouldn't find him passed out in front of the TV with a bottle of liquor in his hand. He would come back from home and with a new one as well. Nico wondered of maybe he could use that money to buy his children some new clothes, or at least buy Bianca a new bra. He didn't like how the boys at school looked at her, and how the girls would tease her.

She didn't have any cool friends anymore- that was in the past, back when Maria di Angelo was alive, and when they had a normal life.

Nico wished they could have a normal life again, where he could go back to the days when he was sunnier, brighter, more alive. He hated his life- he knew how some people had it worse than him but he couldn't help hating it. Why couldn't he be like Sam from next door? Sam was funny, cool and had loads of friends, he was even nice to Nico when he didn't have to be, his parents loved him and loved each other, Sam probably didn't have healing wounds on his back inflicted by an angry father. Sam was normal, he was okay.

Bianca would sometimes come to his room and cry. They would cry together, and they would sit together at school.

He would be okay as long as he had Bianca.

As long as he had her.

888

_Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely..._

 

Nico was not okay.

Bianca was gone, he was left with Hades, and he spent every minute of every fucking day avoiding the beast that was his father. The boy could not wait till he was sixteen and could get emancipation from the monster.

Hades spent the time he had with Nico by scrutinizing him and picking out his every fault whilst comparing him to Bianca. The man was sober some of the time now since that was his daughter's dying wish, Hades could not stop drinking altogether but at least it wasn't as bad as before. 

He still beat Nico sometimes. It was rare, but when he did, it was bad. Really bad. So bad, that he had to not go to school for a week so that the bruises would a fade to a yellow that he could hide with concealer. 

Not to mention, Nico had an oh-so-surprising revolution, that, yes, he was in fact- gay.

The cause of this revolution- Percy fucking Jackson, or so-called 'seaweed brain'. A boy that was definitely straight as an arrow, and in love with Annabeth Chase, who Nico felt horribly guilty for hating. She was nice. And he was not good.

Why? Why do people with homophobic parents be gay? Why would god do this to us? 

Why do we need to have these kinds of parents in the first place? 

If there was some higher being in the universe (Nico should have been beaten for saying 'if', he was raised Catholic) then he wanted to know why this was happening to him, what was the deed he had done at the age of eight years, that was so disgustingly revolting that he had deserved all of this?

_Fucking hell, why?_

Sometimes Nico thought Hades knew, with those pitch black eyes boring into every crevice of his brain, maybe that's why he was so horrible because his son was  _homosexual_. This was what he thought before Hades had asked him in that cold voice of his, "Do you have a girlfriend, Nico?" And he almost choked,  _almost_ , but he managed to keep his cool and reply shockingly, "No... Father." Hades glared at him, "It's about time you got one. A close business partner of mine is coming to stay in our town next month, and he has a daughter that will go to your school. Make friends with her, got it?" Nico felt like screaming, what was this the  _1800's_? He didn't want a girlfriend!

"Yes, Father."

888

 

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano seemed to be the best thing that had happened to Nico in a very long time. 

She was in fact, 'his father's close business friend's daughter', but being a year older than him, Reyna was a big sister more than anything. When they first met, Nico felt indifferent towards her and it seemed that the feeling was mutual- but he tried to get along with her for the sake of his father who was glaring holes into the back of his head, but it wasn't until later that he found out that Reyna's father was doing the same to her.

It turned out that they liked the same music. That had got Nico going, they talked for a while before he found out that Reyna, had as well, played Mythomagic as a child.

Nico's eyes opened in wonder, "You played it as well?" Reyna had nodded, "Yes, it was very enjoyable. My Poseidon card had an attack power of 2000." Nico smirked, "Mine was 3000."

That was also when Reyna found out just how much of a geek he was.

After some time, the girl found out about Nico's father and had guessed his sexuality. They were sitting on the floor whilst Nico helped her with maths.

"Nico... are you..." Reyna had trailed off. The other boy sat up straight then and looked at her, "Yeah?"

She took a deep breath, "Do you like boys?'

Nico almost ran away, he dashed for the door, the window, or anything, but Reyna caught his leg. He stared up at her frightened for his life, Reyna's eyes were soft and she looked soft, "I like girls, Nico." 

He was shocked. Reyna later told him that she was hurt that he thought she would judge him for something like that. That night they stayed up late, talking about their abusive parents, emancipation, about how Reyna's sister left her and never came back, about school, everything. And Nico had never felt so close to a person in his life, ever since his mom and Reyna had never felt like that before her sister. Their eyes welled up with tears because they found themselves in each other.

 

888

When Nico was fifteen and Reyna was sixteen, they made friends. 

First Nico had made friends with the obnoxious new kid in his class, Leo Valdez. The boy had annoyed him at first before he found out that he had a good taste in music, was pansexual and hated his family for abandoning him when his mother died in a fire. 

Then was Frank Zhang, Reyna's find. He looked like a big brute, but was a real softie inside who was bisexual and loved his strict grandmother but missed his late mother.

There was also Hazel Levesque and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, both who lost their mothers, except everyone thought Hazel was a witch and that Rachel was a rich bitch.

Nico started to think of them as some weird broken kids club, or an LGBTQ+ club (with the exception of Hazel), but that was until Leo pointed out that he couldn't be broken because as a mechanic he fixed things.

God, Nico loved them.

Reyna had gotten emancipation from her father and now lived with her sister, Hylla, who finally came back for her. Their relationship was weak and they were working the knots through, but Hylla tried her best to make amends for past mistakes and Reyna tried her best to accept them.

 

888

 

When Nico was sixteen, he left his father and moved in with Reyna. 

He also met Will Solace, aka 'literal sunshine'. Except he wasn't, at least not without his morning cup of coffee.

Today Will Solace was late for his first day of college, and he hadn't even gotten any time to brew his coffee in the morning, something he could not function without. Fortunately, there was a coffee shop that he could visit during the break, or everyone would think he was some kind of demonic blonde- it so happens, that that was the same coffee shop where Nico di Angelo worked to pay off his tuition.

Unbeknownst to him, Will entered 'Jupiter Cafe', walked up to the counter without the slightest clue of what he was going to be greeted with. And what he was greeted with, was a fight between two best friends that were crabby in the morning.

A short boy with an immaculate figure and stark black hair was fighting with another short boy with an immaculate figure and curly brown locks.

"Leo, you little shit, I told you to close up last night, we could have been robbed for God's sake!"

'Leo' then replied, "Calm the hell down, Neeks! We weren't robbed were we-"

"That's not the point you fucker-"

Both were interrupted by a loud cough from Will. The boys turned around and Will had to try his best not to gasp- 'Neeks' (the name tag said 'Nico' though) was actually kind of  _beautifulI?_ He knew it wasn't a question but the brunette was by far the prettiest boy Will Solace had ever seen, not to mention so cute that it took every fiber of his being to not pull the other boy's cheeks.

Leo grinned at him, "Hello and welcome to Jupiter Cafe! How can we help you?" Nico just stood behind him awkwardly, and Leo seemed to ignore the fact that Will had just delayed an early death for a while.

"Uh... could I just have your strongest coffee please? Or anything that would take the least time to make?" 

"One 'death by coffee' coming up," Nico had seemed to brighten then, "and I'll be sure to be a bit heavy on the coffee, lord knows that you college students need it."

Will flushed a bright red, "It's actually my first day, and I was late as usual." He laughed nervously and wondered why he was talking about something like this with a stranger. But Nico seemed to respond anyways, "Hmmm... college on a Sunday, even high school isn't that cruel," then he smiled and Will's heart almost melted, "although it makes up for cruelty in many other ways."

Leo hummed next to him and Will had forgotten he was there, "Amen."

The 'dark angel' (Will deemed this nickname to be appropriate for the pretty boy) laid his coffee on the counter, and Will almost wished he could miss his first day to stare at the beauty that was Nico without-a-last-name. Unfortunately, life had other plans as he payed the boy and left the cafe with a weak 'bye'.

But as he stared down at the roughly scribbled digits on his coffee mug, he wondered if life wasn't a bitch after all.

 

_to be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone hate drama? Like you just see someone with drama llamas in their life and you just think- what the hell? And when that happens to you, you think goddammit this is so fucking cliche when did i get like this
> 
> lol idk if i'll continue with the 'seven years' theme and i might even make this a separate story cos im kinda in love with this goddamn au
> 
> excuse the swearing im in horrible mood


End file.
